Shili
Shili is a largely considered the most untamed member-world of the Republic when the Republic maintains sovereignty of it. The native Togruta live in stone cities in the midst of violent jungles. They care little for economics, and are quite happy with what their planet can produce. In the recent past the Togruta made room on Shili's swampy coastline for a group of Ithorian wanderers to set up a community. The planet is covered, for the most part, in dense jungle and rocky mountains. The coastlines form vast marshes, and the seas are wide and foggy. The Togruta are a mysterious people, and the only real economy the planet possesses is through the Ithorian settlement that produces simple goods. History Shili is generally regarded as a recluse planet, as they stay out of the affairs of the Republic and other political entities, shunning both industrial growth, militarization, and further colonization of their world. In large part, if no one knew about their planet, the Togrutan populace would be the happier to live out their lives and tribal tradition as they always have with no fear of change or outside intervention. The Black Occupation of Shili There is not much documented fact regarding the fall of Shili to the Black Empire but horror stories are told by the natives amidst the unrest that plagued the planet shortly after the Republic lost sovereignty of the system. The Battle of Three Points Months into the Black occupation, during the Battle of Three Points and in the midst of the slaughter on Alderaan and the Republic's fruitless raid on Paxo, Republic Task Force Iota was able to enter Shili and easily retake the planet with little resistance by the few clones present, reestablishing sovereignty of the system. The Awakening of Shili Amidst the last stages of the siege of Merr Sonn, Shili again fell prey to Black forces. Little to no resistance was mustered against the returning clone forces, but when the natives perceived late that a repeat of the former occupation was in store, they mustered; yet it was not until Republic forces under Mettius Thrax showed up that progress was made and Togrutala was ultimately retaken. This is said to have been Shili's awakening, having twice falling prey as a target of opportunity or similar device. Shields were erected, and Vulhel Ohl made High Chieftain; even a native military presence began to grow, throwing Shili into looking beyond its tribal lifestyle and taking actions its elders and chieftains never dreamed they would see. Recent Events The Poacher Problem Prior the Black Occupation of Shili and late in the year of BBY 37 a group of poachers under the leadership of a Rodian by the name of Graabo destabilized Shili's food chain by greatly reducing the prey upon which a large and rather intelligent arachnid predator depended. Few Togrutan and Ithorian villages did not feel the effects and loss of life. It wasn't until a group of local Togruta and off world mercenaries rose to the occasion that the crises was stalled and later resolved. The Slaver Purge Largely unknown to the outside worlds of the Republic, the poachers and slavers that at times plagued Shili became again rampant during the Black occupation as they took advantage of the world's destabilization. Indiscriminately plaguing Ithorians, Togrutan and wildlife alike, they forced the natives and their Ithorian migrants into defensive situations and recruitment of passing, third party mercenaries to help in a guerrilla war that has not entirely been quelled. The Sacking of Togrutala The sacking of Togrutala came months after the Awakening of Shili and sadly months before Shili was ready to have opened its borders to free trade again. Yet under pressure from Ithorian analysts, Shili complied to signs of a collapsing market and resultantly suffered a well-coordinated attack at the hands of marauders within the following forty-eight hours. Togrutala was sacked and the defenses and military personnel vanquished. The Year of Change With recent events, the new High Chieftan of Shili called a meeting of the Chieftans to discuss what has happened and past leaders lack of ability to act. In a show of unity, the chieftans backed Eraash Vi in forming the Shili Solidarity - a government body that would oversee all aspects of government action, from commerce to diplomacy and even military. The Solidarity would be headed by the High Chieftan, and would ensure that the past would not be repeated. Government It is not known to outsiders how the people of Shili determine their leadership. Shili is a Tribal Democracy. In this form of government, the general masses (Ithorians and whichever Togruta care about the outer galaxy) may vote freely to elect a Galactic Senator by simple majority vote, but local control rests entirely with the powerful Chieftains of the Togruta, who are literally led by whoever happens to be the oldest Togruta chieftain currently alive. New Chieftains are only appointed by the unanimous agreement of the existing chieftains. The High Chieftain, supreme executive of the Togruta, has the power (if he exercises it) to set aside the people's Senator and appoint a replacement. High Chieftains of Shili Vulhel Ohl Vulhel Ohl was named High Chieftain of Shili amidst the Awakening of Shili. Her leadership took a bold step in a new direction for her homeworld, one where disinterest in the worlds outside of Shili was still desired but not a safe solution in response to what the galaxy continued to force upon Shili's tribal society--under her leadership Shili began to immerse into defensive and protective militarization. Current Situation In the immediate weeks following the Sacking of Togrutala, Shili would suffer no further nefarious activity, lending credence to the minor criticism leveled at Vulhel Ohl by Ohl and Meekek elders regarding her attempt to stand with the worlds and how it had reaped its due reward. While Vulhel Ohl's recovery continued to complicate, Shili would find the mantle of High Chieftain transfer to another Togruta, Eraash Vi. Senate Representation Thar Lo Thar Lo managed to hold the longest Senate term in Shili's recent past in a large part due to his unfailing representation of Shili's interests of safeguarding its tribal traditions, pristine beauty, and satisfied economy against outside influences. Vulhel Ohl Shili was most recently represented in the Senate by Vulhel Ohl, a soft-spoken Togruta of little political experience but unshakable moral fiber. Sagan Aluzar Sagan Aluzar was Shili's hopeful following Vulhel Ohl, but never took seat in the Senate and Shili remained unrepresented for months to follow. Current Situation Shili currently is represented in the Senate by Eraash Vi. Category:Archived Planets